The Next Generation of Konoha 12
by mycookiesgaara
Summary: The old Konoha 12 is older and have children. Ren Hyuuga, Daughter of Neji and TenTen, has a forbidden love for a Uchiha. The Hyuuga's and Uchiha's can not mix. When someone is after Ren and she has a demon, can Keiichi protect her from them. A lot of OC.


Rank: 1

Name: Ren Hyuuga

Age: 12-18

Appearance: Long waist long black hair and silver eyes-not lavender-and a tattoo of a water lily on her left hip. She wears a tight black shirt that is cut off mid-shoulder. Then the sleeves continue mid bicep and I line with white clothe with a white ribbon from her collar. She wears a silver mid thigh skirt and fish nets underneath. Her hair is tied up with a large white bow. She is always carrying a black bunny with her. It represents the demon that is in her. (Genin outfit; 12-13).

She wears the same type of shirt but white and no sleeves or bow. She wears a mid thigh, blue skirt, and a black and gold belt. Fishnets that work as socks and knee high blue ninja boots. Always carries a sad look on her faced and her black bunny. Hair is down and straight.

(Chunin outfit; 13-14)

She wears a red long sleeve shirt with a gold cross stitched into it. A black skirt and knee high black socks and black boots. Holding her bunny still in her arms. Hair pulled into two pigtails on the sides of her head with small black and red bows.

(Jonin outfit; 14-16).

Wears a light blue shirt that hugs her body and shows off her stomach and hips. A silver skirt and black shorts underneath. Bandages on her legs and black boots. Her hair is cropped to shoulder length and instead of regular ears she has bunny ears. Her hair is more reddish-black and her eyes a white color.

(ANBU officer; 16-17).

She wears a silver yukata and black ninja pants. Ninja boots and fishnet gloves. Her hair is back to black and now mid-back length. Her demon is now independent in its own body that goes everywhere with her. Akuma Usagi is her demon. But she still carries the little black bunny.(Age 18).

Family: Is the eldest daughter, but second born child of Neji and TenTen Hyuuga. Neji Hyuuga (Father; Head of Hyuuga Clan); TenTen Hyuuga (Mother; Head of Weapons and Military for Konoha); Ichirou Hyuuga (Older Brother; Next Heir); Satoru Hyuuga (Younger Brother; Next Head of Military); Emiko Hyuuga (Younger Sister)

Personality: A sweet and spicy type of girl and holds the pride of the Hyuuga clan in her hands. She is a prodigy like her father and will do anything to protect her clans pride. Changes later on when she loses control of Akuma. She is on the next generation of Konoha 12. On Kakashi's squad with Daichi and Setsuko.

Nindo (Ninja Way): To always protect her clan and loved ones.

Rank 2

Name: Ichirou Hyuuga

Age: 14-20

Appearance: Spitting image of his father. Same clothes as his father. No tattoos like his sisters.

Personality: Hates and Hates the Uchiha clan, but is quick to notice the strange love between his younger sister and Keiichi. Sadly for him he was placed on the team with a Inuzuka and Keiichi.

Nindo: To protect his sisters and to become the best ninja.

Rank: 3

Name: Emiko Hyuuga

Age: 11-17

Appearance: Golden-brown eyes and short black hair that has red streaks in it. Wears a black tank top and sliver skirt with red shorts underneath. Hides a small tattoo of the Inuzuka clan.

Personality: She secretly respects the Uchiha clan and their pride. She hates the feud between them. She loves the oldest Subaku son of Gaara and Matsuri. Part of Konoha 12.

Nindo: To never back down on a promise.

Rank: 4

Name: Keiichi Uchiha

Age: 12-18

Appearance: Dark jade green eyes (forest green) and long onyx hair. Long like Itachi's and in the same style. Wears a red short sleeve shirt and black slacks. Black boots and a long sleeve fish net shirt under his shirt. A tattoo of a Sakura flower on his lower back for his mother and a electric blue lightning bolt around it for his father.

Family: He is the eldest child period. Sasuke Uchiha (Father; Head of the Uchiha Clan); Sakura Uchiha (Mother; Head Nurse at the Hospital); Saki Uchiha (Younger Sister; Next Head of the Hospital); Daichi Uchiha (Younger Brother; Saki's Twin)

Personality: Is not as prideful as Saki, but loves his family and friends. He hates fan girls and fan boys of his siblings, along with his own. He fell for Ren when they first met and vice versa. Although it is against their clans rules to fall for the other. Uchiha's and Hyuuga's can't love each other.

Part of Konoha 12.

Nindo: To become a ninja worth being and to protect his most precious person.

Rank: 5

Name: Saki Uchiha

Age: 11-17

Appearance: Waist long pink hair that's in a braid and onyx eyes. Wears a pink tank top and a black skirt. Red shorts under the skirt that goes to her mid thigh. Always wears the necklace that she inherited from Itachi that her mother gave her. Has a tattoo of a red cloud on her lower back for Itachi also.

Family- Sasuke Uchiha (Father); Sakura Uchiha (Mother); Keiichi Uchiha (Older Brother); Daichi Uchiha (Twin Brother)

Personality: Is very protective of her younger brother Daichi and her family pride. She hates everything about the Hyuuga's causing her and Ren to be bitter enemies. But when she realizes that Keiichi loves Ren she becomes nicer to her. She is part of Konoha 12. Her father doesn't like the fact that she adores her dead uncle and the older son of the Hokage.

Nindo: To protect her pride and her life.

Rank: 6

Name: Daichi Uchiha

Age: 11-17

Appearance- Short black hair in the style he got from his father and jade green eyes. Wears a green shirt and black shorts. Wears black boots. Has a tattoo of a cherry blossom for his twin sister.

Family: Same as Saki and Keiichi.

Personality: Is very clever and full of tactics that he gained from his sensei, Shikamaru. He has a small crush on Setsuko daughter of Shikamaru. Part of Konoha 12.

Nindo: To over come fate and to fight it.

Rank: 7

Name: Ayame Inuzuka

Age: 13-19

Appearance: Long brown hair and blue eyes that look like Kiba's. Wears a tight green tube top and a fishnet top. Black slacks and black boots. Tattoo of a purple iris on her left bicep.

Family: She is the next head of clan. Kiba Inuzuka (Father; Head of Inuzuka clan); Harumi Inuzuka (Mother); Mariko Inuzuka (Younger Sister)

Dogs: Akamaru (Kiba's partner); Sayuri (Harumi's partner); Akio (Ayame's partner); Seiko (Mariko's partner)

Personality: Sweet and calm. Always has Akio with her and loves Ichirou. She hates bugs and cats, so she hates the Aburame's. Part of Konoha 12.

Nindo: To become the best and protect her little sister with her own soul.

Rank: 8

Name: Mariko Inuzuka

Age: 11-17

Appearance: Brown hair that reaches her waist and apples red eyes that are normal. Wears a red tank and black shorts. Normal black boots and a katana on her back. She carries Seiko in her arms like a toy.

Personality: She like the only Aburame child which ticks her sister off.

And she loves to be around both the Hyuuga's and the Uchiha's.

Nindo: Love is to protect and to protect is love.

Rank: 9

Name: Setsuko Nara

Age: 11-17

Appearance: Long blonde hair with the tips a deep brown. Deep coral blue eyes and a tattoo of the moon on her right hip. Wears a blue top that stops right at the ribs and a blue skirt with black short-shorts underneath. Black boots that reach midthigh and purple gloves on her arms.

Family: Shikamaru Nara (Father; Head of the Nara clan); Ino Nara (Mother; Head of the Yamanaka clan)

Personality: Is very bossy and lazy. Falls asleep when she is nagged by her teammates. She loves Daichi Uchiha and is best friends with Ren Hyuuga. Part of Konoha 12.

Nindo: To fight and sleep with all worth.

Rank: 10

Name: Kenta Aburame

Age: 11-17

Appearance: Deep brown eyes and short spiky black hair. He wears a trench coat and black pants. Black nin-boots. Does not wear sunglasses.

Family: Shino Aburame (Father; Head of the Aburame clan); Natsuko Aburame (Mother)

Personality: Quiet and shy, never out going. Likes Mariko and is thankful for her support. Part of Konoha 12.

Nindo: To help bring peace.

Rank: 11

Name: Haru Subaku

Age: 12-18

Appearance: Bloody red hair and sea-green eyes. Looks like his father. Wears the same thing Gaara did when his age.

Family: Gaara Subaku (Father; Ex-Kazekage); Matsuri Subaku (Mother); Temari Subaku (Aunt; Head of Military in Suna); Kankuro Subaku (Uncle; Kazekage)

Personality: Has a Temari _and_ Gaara like personality and attitude. Loves his family and friends. Cares for his teammates as well. When Gaara gave up title of Kazekage he moved to Konoha to be with his friends. Part of Konoha 12.

Nindo: Blood unshed is not a worthy battle but blood that was shed is a unworthy battle to your pride.

Rank: 12

Name: Takeshi Uzumaki

Age: 11-17

Appearance: Blonde hair like his fathers and lighter blue eyes with a shine of lavender. Wears the traditional dressing his father wore.

Family: Naruto Uzumaki (Father; Hokage); Hinata Uzumaki (Mother; Assistant Head Nurse); Emi Uzumaki (Younger Sister; Not part of Konoha 12 only 7)

Personality: Is very 'Naruto' like in everyway. Has a weak spot for the youngest daughter of the Uchiha clan. Part of Konoha 12.

Nindo: Never go back on a promise and to become the next Hokage-Believe it!

Team Kakashi- Ren Hyuuga, Setsuko Nara, and Daichi Uchiha

Team Gai- Ichirou Hyuuga, Ayame Inuzuka, and Keiichi Uchiha

Team Kurenai- Emiko Hyuuga, Haru Subaku, and Takeshi Uzumaki

Team Anko- Kenta Aburame, Mariko Inuzuka, and Saki Uchiha


End file.
